To make a toy appear realistic, i.e., to make a toy simulate the movement and behavior of the human, animal or thing it represents, the toy must have multiple moving parts. To move such parts requires multiple motors, and in many instances more than ten motors. Use of so many motors adds to the cost and the weight of the toys making such toys undesirable. Consequently, toys are desired using a minimum number of motors that appear realistic.
Realistic looking and behaving, i.e., life-like toys are provided. The toys include multiple moving parts and appendages. When the toys are representative of a human or an animal, the toys may also include skin that is moveable. To achieve multiple movements of the parts, appendages and skin (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cpartsxe2x80x9d) geneva gear assemblies are incorporated in the toys wherein each assembly is driven by a single motor and can move multiple parts simultaneously or individually. Each geneva gear assembly comprises one or more drive gears driven by a single motor and one or more output gears are driven by each drive gear. Pulleys are coupled to the output gears. Lines are coupled to the pulleys and to various parts such that rotation of the pulleys by the output gears causes movement of the parts.
A drive gear comprises a plurality of teeth which extend around a portion of the drive gear. A stop surface also spans a portion of each drive gear. An output gear also has a plurality of teeth and a stop surface section. As the drive gear rotates in a direction, its teeth engage the teeth of an output gear and rotate the output gear. As the drive gear continuous to further rotate its gear teeth disengage from the gear teeth of the output gear and the stop surface of the drive gear mates with and rotates by the stop surface of the output gear preventing the output gear rotation. Another output gear may be driven simultaneously by the same or another drive gear.